Escadron Hunter
by Alzief
Summary: La guerre civil galactique a duré 21 ans. 21 années de guerre sans merci qui couta la vie a des million de personne. Parmi tout les escadrons qui se sont battu et qui sont mort pour la rébellion, un se différencia tout particulièrement : l'escadron hunter. Suivez ses douze âmes alors qu'elles se battes dans chaque coin de la galaxie dans l'un des plus grand conflit jamais vu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Départ

(La déclaration formelle de rébellion, en gras, vient du site Holonet)

* * *

Tatooine, années 33 du calendrier de la Grande resynchronisation

Deux femmes humaines étaient assises à une table dans un coin sombre d'une cantina du Mos Ila.

La première était grande et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos avec des yeux Lilas tandis que la seconde était plus petite, plus jeune aussi, aux yeux gris avec des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à son cou et dont les pointes étaient rouges.  
Toute deux portait des vêtements semblable a ceux des contrebandiers, le jaune comme couleur dominante pour la plus ancienne, le rouge pour la plus jeune.

-Yang, tu es sûr que notre contact doit nous rejoindre ici ? demanda la plus jeune des deux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby, tu sais bien que je ne me trompe jamais.

-Bien sur, comme cette fois sur Kessel.

-C'est pas pareil, comment j'étais censé savoir que notre contact avait été arrêté par les impériaux !?

Toutes deux se turent à la mention de l'empire avant que Ruby ne reprenne regardant discrètement autour d'elle.

-Si c'est un piège...  
\- Je ne pense pas, Di-Mand-Trat déteste l'empire autant que nous, il ne nous aurait pas envoyé dans un piège, du moins par volontairement...

Alors que les deux femmes regardaient avec suspicions la cantina, un Nautolan s'approcha d'elles et leurs dits avec un sourire :

-bonjour, avez-vous vu les dernières nouvelles ?  
Ruby et Yang se regarder un instant reconnaissant le code de leur contact avant que Ruby ne réponde.  
-En effet et elle semble portée par la force.  
Le Nautolan fit un signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir en face des deux femmes.  
-Bien, nous pouvons parler alors, et je vais être direct, pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous rejoindre.  
Yang pensa alors à ce qui les avait poussés a contacté l'alliance rebelle, il y a une semaine :

* * *

les deux soleils de Tatooine qui brillaient dans le ciel sans nuages étaient à leur zénith et les différents habitants de Mos Eisley tentaient tant bien que mal de se protéger de la chaleur.

Yang quant à elle était devant un tableau de départ pour des navettes régulières à l'astroport.  
Elle regardait s'il y avait des départs pour une planète plus civilisée que ce caillou, le problème est qu'elle et Ruby n'avait plus de vaisseaux après avoir dû vendre le leur a Jaba le Hutt pour rembourser leurs dettes. C'est à ce moment que Ruby courut vers elle comme une folle, et la force sait que Ruby court vite.

-Yaaaaang regarde regarde, c'est incroyable.  
Yang recula d'un pas, faisant s'écraser Ruby sur le sol la tête la première dans une glissade impressionnante, qui fit sourire Yang.-Hé bien Ruby, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te motiver à ce point.

Rubis se releva immédiatement sans même protester contre l'esquive de Yang, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner cette dernière déjà prête à la taquiner.  
-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la rue tout à l'heure dit Ruby en lui tendant un papier.

Il s'agissait d'un flyer qui semblait taché par le sable de Tatooine et qui sentait la poudre

**"Nous, membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, communiquons aujourd'hui la présente déclaration à Sa Majesté l'Empereur et à toutes les espèces intelligentes de la galaxie, afin de faire mieux connaître les buts et objectifs poursuivis par notre mouvement.**

**Nous reconnaissons sans équivoque l'importance et la nécessité de l'institution d'un Gouvernement Galactique. Nous acceptons l'obligation pour chacun de se soumettre à ce Gouvernement en renonçant à certains droits et privilèges, afin de préserver la paix, la prospérité et le bonheur de tous.**

**Nous avons la conviction que le Gouvernement Galactique doit tirer ses prérogatives et ses pouvoirs du libre consentement de ses administrés. Nous pensons, par conséquent, que si des êtres sont privés - de façon volontaire et malveillante - de leurs libertés élémentaires, ils disposent alors du droit inaliénable de renverser ou d'abolir le Gouvernement qui en est responsable.**

**"Nous sommes convaincus que l'Empire Galactique a bafoué - de façon volontaire et malveillante - les droits des citoyens libres de la galaxie. Nous avons donc décidé d'exercer le droit inaliénable qui nous autorise à le renverser.**

**Nous n'avons pas pris cette décision à la légère. Un gouvernement établi depuis longtemps ne devrait jamais être changé pour des raisons mineures ou simplement conjoncturelles. Toutefois, quand un tel gouvernement n'a pas cessé de commettre des abus, des atrocités et d'autres actes moralement répréhensibles, exprimant par son comportement une volonté claire de réduire en esclavage tous les êtres libres, il est de notre droit - et de notre devoir - de le renverser.**

**"L'histoire de l'actuel Empire Galactique regorge d'exactions commises à l'encontre de ses membres dans l'intention évidente de faire de vous, Empereur Palpatine, le despote absolu de la galaxie :**

**Vous avez dissout le Sénat qui était la voix du peuple ;**

**Vous avez mené une politique ouvertement raciste et organisé le génocide de toutes les populations non-humaines de la galaxie ;**

**Vous avez renversé des dirigeants planétaires régulièrement élus, afin de les remplacer par des Moffs et des Gouverneurs de votre choix ;**

**Vous avez institué de nouvelles taxes sans l'accord des assujettis ;**

**Vous avez assassiné et emprisonné sans procès des milliers de personnes ;**

**Vous vous êtes emparé illégalement de terres et de biens privés ;**

**Vous avez, inconsidérément et sans nécessité, développé votre armée dans le seul but d'opprimer vos sujets ;**

**"En conséquence de quoi, nous - membres de l'Alliance Rebelle agissant au nom des êtres libres de la galaxie dont nous sommes les représentants - vous annonçons solennellement nos intentions ;**

**Nous vous combattrons, vous et vos forces, par tous les moyens à notre disposition ;**

**Nous refuserons toute loi impériale contraire aux droits élémentaires des êtres libres ;**

**Nous vous destituerons et anéantirons l'Empire Galactique ;**

**Nous rendrons leur liberté à tous les habitants de la galaxie.**

**Pour atteindre ces objectifs, nous sommes prêts à faire don de nos biens, de notre honneur et de nos vies."**

À mesure que Yang lisait, elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, et inconsciemment un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sentait la chaleur se répandre dans son ventre.  
-C C'est génial Ruby, qui t'a donné ça ?  
-C'est justement ça la meilleure partie, personne !  
-Personne ? répéta Yang sans comprendre ce que sa sœur voulait dire.  
-Eh non, il y a eu une explosion sur la place centrale de la colonie, au début j'ai pensé à un assassinat ou à un règlement de comptes, puis des milliers de flyers se sont répandu sur toute la place.

Yang s'imagina un instant la scène avant de prendre une décision, une décision qui changera leurs avenirs à tout jamais.  
Yang posa soudainement ses mains sur les épaules de Ruby la faisant sursauter et la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire.

-Ruby, rejoignons cette alliance rebelle.  
-M Mais c'était toi qui disais que peu importe à quel point les gens se rebelleraient sa ne changeraient rien.  
-C'était AVANT de voir ce flyer, écoute Ruby, si un grou...non si plusieurs groupes rebelles alliés on l'audace de faire ça, c'est qu'ils ont les moyens de faire quelque chose.  
-Je sais pas Yang.  
-Ruby, c'est l'occasion pour nous de ne plus vivre dans la terreur, de décider de notre propre destiné, de nous venger !  
Yang regretta immédiatement ces mots sachant qu'il ne rappelle de mauvais souvenir à Ruby, ce qu'elle vu à travers son regard.  
-Je suis désolé Ruby, je voulais pas...  
-c'est bon Yang, tu as raison, dit Ruby en secouant la tête et posant sa main droite sur la gauche de yang et continuas  
-Mais comment allons nous les contacter.  
-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous y aider, dit Yang en souriant.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pris contact avec Di-Mand-Trat qui leur avait dit de rencontrer l'agent dans la petite colonie de Mos Ila, loin des yeux impériaux.  
En revenant au présent la blonde regarda le Notolan qui attendait leur réponse  
-Nous haïssons l'empire depuis longtemps, mais jusque là, personne ne semblait être en mesure de réellement l'affronter, si votre alliance rebelle a vraiment les moyens de faire la guerre à l'empire, alors nous nous battrons a vos cotés.

Le notolan les regarda un instant sans rien dire, en vérité, il savait déjà que les deux femmes en face de lui avait de bonne raison d'en vouloir à l'empire, il avait déjà fait son enquête. Mais il voulait voire leurs motivations les yeux dans les yeux, et il n'avait pas été déçu, les deux femmes semblaient sincère dans leurs volontés de rejoindre l'alliance rebelle et semblait prête à se battre et peut être même à mourir pour leur but.

Il se leva et dit avant de partir :  
-Demain matin allez voir le capitaine du Red Void, Askedan, et dite lui que vous venait de la part de Bornavan, il vous conduira à nous.  
Yang et Ruby le regardait s'éloigner un instant avant de soupirer toutes les deux.  
-Bon, on dirait que c'était pas un piège finalement dit Ruby.  
-En effet.  
Puis Yang souris finalement et donna un grand coup à l'épaule de Ruby.  
-Allez petite sœur, il est grand temps que l'on se prépare à notre nouvelle vie.  
La seule réponse de Ruby fut un sourire timide en se massant l'épaule.  
Pourtant, à leur insu quelqu'un au bar avait pris note de leur conversation...

Le lendemain plusieurs stormtrooper était dans une allée près de l'astroport et interrogeait un Jawa a coté de son étal en lui montrant le profile d'une Blonde et d'une brune sur un datapad.

-Avez-vous une de c'est deux personne.

le Jawa secoua la tête avec force en argumentant dans sa langue avec une voix aiguë que jamais il ne pourrait connaître une personne que l'empire désapprouve et enchaîna sur une longue tirade sur le fait que les Jawa ne vende que des droïdes et ne parle pas au criminel, de l'importance des droïdes, de la dureté de la vie sur Tatooine et de bien d'autre chose, faisant pousser un soupir au stormtrooper.

-Bon, très bien c'est bon, j'ai compris, allez-vous autre, on y va.

Dès que les stormtrooper devinrent hors de vue, le jawa ouvrir la trappe dorsale d'un grand robot destiné aux mines, du quelle sortie Yang et Ruby, toutes les deux portait un grand manteau et un turban cachant leurs visages.

Yang tapota la tête du jawa avant de lui donner plusieurs crédits.

-Merci petit gars, j'espère que ça va t'aider avec ton clan, dit yang avant qu'elle et Ruby ne parte en direction du spatioport accompagner du petit cri d'adieu du Jawa.  
Sur le chemin, Ruby était plutôt inquiète, ce que Yang ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
\- Qui y a t'il Ruby, t'as l'air perturbé.  
-Les impériaux ne devraient pas dans une ville aussi petite que Mos Ila.  
-Je sais, quelqu'un doit nous avoir entendu à la cantina.  
-Ils nous compliquent bien les chose, dit rubis en poussant un soupir.

Les deux femmes avançaient discrètement jusqu'au spatioport, somme toute assez grand pour une colonie de cette taille, et commencèrent à chercher le vaisseau Red Void.  
Elle le trouvèrent finalement dans un coin de l'astroport, il s'agissait d'un vieux transport datant de la guerre des clones, au pied du vaisseau un humain d'âge moyen était dans une discussion avec un Zabrak au sujet du départ.

-Non Telone, puisque je te dis qu'elles ne vont pas tarder, nous devons encore attendre.  
Le Zabrak secoua la tête tout en répondant :  
-Les impériaux sont sur le pied de guerre depuis ce matin, le plus tôt nous partons, le mieux ce sera.  
C'est à ce moment que Yang et Ruby choisir de s'avancer yang agitant la main pour attirer leur attention.  
-Hey, je vois que nous somme attendu.  
Voyant qu'ils les regardaient bizarrement Ruby ajouta :  
-Nous venons de la part de Bornavan.

Telone poussa un soupir de soulagement et demanda à Askedan s'il pouvait démarrer le vaisseau maintenant, ce à quoi que ce dernier acquiesça de la tête.  
-Bien, vous devez être yang et Ruby, vous êtes en retard.  
-On a du évité les impériaux sur la route, répondit Ruby.  
-C'est vrai qu'il grouille dans la ville depuis hier, quelqu'un a dû les avertir de notre petite opération.

Le Capitaine les regarda encore un instant avant de leur faire signe de monter.  
-Allez, avant que les stormtrooper ne...  
Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase plusieurs impériaux s'avancèrent a l'entrée de la plateforme.  
-Vous la, plus un geste !  
Avant même que le stormtrooper ne puisse lever son blaster, Askedan avait déjà tiré avec le sien.  
-MONTER MAINTENANT !  
Les deux sœurs étaient déjà sur la rampe du vaisseau avant qu'il ne commence sa phrase, sachant très bien que si elles étaient attrapées en plein crime de rébellion, la seule issue serait la mort, voir pire...

Askedan tira quelque salve de plus avant de lui-même monté dans l'engin.  
-Telone fait décoller le vaisseau, Yang, Ruby, j'espère que vous savez vous servir d'une arme, allez jusqu'aux tourelles, c'est au bout de la coursive sur votre droite.  
-Si on sait se servir d'une arme ? M'as sœur est la meilleure tireuse de la bordure extérieure, s'exclama Yang en poursuivant Ruby dans le sinueux couloir jusqu'aux tourelles laser.  
Le vaisseau décolla avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'espace.

-Askedan, nous avons une corvette impériale en orbite et tout un escadron de chasseur TIE se dirige vers nous.  
-Bon, passe-moi les commande et programme-nous un saut vers Yavin 4.  
-Reçu.  
Le vaisseau avancait à pleine allure mais fut bientôt rattrapé par les chasseurs de l'empire.  
Mais avant que c'est dernier ne purent être a porté, l'un de leurs ailiers fut détruit par un tire d'une tourelle du Red Void étonnant autant les impériaux que les membres du red Voide eux même.

-HAHA bien joué Ruby, t'es pas ma sœur pour rien !  
Une deuxième salve partie a la fin de la phrase de Yang détruisant un nouvel appareil avant qu'ils n'arrivent à porter.

Immédiatement après que les appareils commencent leur assaut sur le navire, Yang commença a tiré et contrairement à rubis dont chaque titre ou presque faisait mouche, Yang tirait d'abord, et visait ensuite, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de détruire rapidement un appareil, ce à quoi les pilote impériaux riposter en faisant feux sur les réacteurs, heureusement protégé par les boucliers.

-Telone, ou en est ce saut, nos boucliers ont déjà perdu un tiers de leur puissance !  
-Presque presque, encore une petite minute...  
-Bon pas le choix alors, mesdames accrochez-vous, ça va secouer.

Askedan diminua d'un coup la puissance des réacteurs principaux et augmenta au maximum la puissance des réacteurs auxiliaire faisant se "lever" le vaisseau qui passât littéralement au dessus des chasseurs dans une manœuvre qui si elle avait été mal exécutée aurait coupé le vaisseau en deux à cause de la force centrifuge obligeant le capitaine à maintenir sont vaisseaux à sa limite, ce dernier gémissant de tous ses composants.

La manœuvre était si audacieuse et dangereuse que les chasseurs impériaux en oublièrent un instant leurs manœuvre d'évitement, un instant que Yang et Ruby mirent à profit pour détruire deux appareils de plus avant que les cris de Telone ne les atteignent.

-Ça y est, j'ai terminé la programmation du saut.  
-Bien joué, dit Askedan avant de mettre le vaisseau en position et de lancer l'hyper-propulsion sortant le Red Void et son équipage du système.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Yavin 4

* * *

Espace du système Yavin , 3 jours plus tard.

Yang, Ruby, Telone et Askedan était sur le pont du Red Void tandis que ce dernier s'approchait de Yavin 4

-Contrôle Yavin , ici le Red Voide avec 2 passagers à notre bord, demandons autorisation d'atterrir.

-Ici contrôle Yavin, autorisation accordé Red Voide, bienvenue chez vous.

Askedan poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers les deux sœurs avec un léger sourire.

-eh bien mesdames, c'est ici que notre trajet se termine.

-merci de nous avoir amené jusqu'ici, dit rubis avec un sourire sur son visage, faisant se retourner Telone

-hé, vous êtes juste de la marchandise supplémentaire les filles, a la base nous étions sur Tatooine pour récupérer des armes auprès des Hutt.

-hé, ma sœur est certainement la marchandise la plus rubelle de tout votre vaisseau dit yang en souriant.

-...

-...

-vous avez compris, Ruby, rebelle, rubel..

-Yaaang, gémis Ruby.

-c'est bon, j'ai compris, aucun d'entre vous ne comprend mon sens de l'humour.

Askedan poussa un nouveau soupir, ce n'était pas le premier mauvais jeux de mot de Yang, et certainement pas le dernier.

-OK les filles préparées vous pour l'atterrissage, on y sera bientôt et un officier vous prendra en charge la bas.

-Okay.

Il fallut environ 20 minute au vaisseau pour atteindre la base et descendre jusqu'à une clairière devant ce qui semblait être un temple massassis.

Alors qu'elles descendaient, les deux sœurs furent un instant éblouies par le soleil avant de finalement pouvoir voir le temple et les dizaines de soldat rebelle qui s'affairait en bas.

-hé bien Ruby, on dirait que nous somme arrivé

-enfin, j'ai cru que ce voyage ne finirait jamais

Alors que les deux femmes regardaient autour d'elle avec curiosité, un homme dans un uniforme d'officier de l'alliance s'approcha d'elles, il s'agissait d'un petit homme, a la moustache importante et aux cheveux blancs.

-Bonjour, je suis le major Port, vous devez être les deux nouvelles recrues que le capitaine Askedan nous a amené, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, je m'appelle Yang et voici ma sœur, Ruby.

-Salut.

-Bien, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, nous devons remplir quelque formalité, dit Port faisant pousser un soupir a Yang

-Génial, de la paperasse

-Allez, ça sera surement rapide, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous demander ?

2 heures plus tard, même Ruby ne voulait qu'une chose : Sortir d'ici

-FINI, ENFIN FINI cria Yang en appuyant bruyamment sur la touche d'enregistrement

-Attends-moi sœurette, j'ai presque fini

-Dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à répondre.

-Le lieu de naissance, nous somme née dans l'espace, donc...

-Mets corelia, c'est là ou nous avons grandi après tout.

-eeet, c'est fini !

Ruby et Yang se dirigeaient vers le Capitaine Port qui attendait au bout de la salle les accueillant avec un sourire.

-Avez-vous fini les formalités

Voyant qu'elles hochaient toutes deux la tête, il leur fit signe de le suivre

-Bien vous vous reposerez toutes les deux dans le dortoir qui vous sera assignez avec deux autre personne, tâchez de faire connaissance avec eux, si vous réussissez tous le test de demain, vous serez surement coéquipier.

-le test, quel test ? demanda Ruby

-haha, demain, tous les jeunes gens qui nous ont rejoint feront une bataille en simulateur, cela nous permettra de voir qui sera directement apte à piloter qui devra passer plus de temps dans les simulateurs

-Mais nous n'avons jamais piloté des chasseurs de l'alliance répondit Yang

-à vrai dire on n'a jamais piloté un chasseur tout court enchérie Ruby

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu que vous avez mis dans votre dossier que vous avez l'expérience du pilotage sur des cargos léger dit port en agitant sont datapad, sinon vous ne pourriez pas participer au test.

-Mais piloter un chasseur est différent de piloter un cargo, protesta Ruby

-C'est certain jeune fille, mais vous avez encore la journée devant vous pour vous adapter, de plus nous ne somme pas là pour vous vous juger, même si vous échouez, vous pourrez sans problème le repasser plus tard après plus d'entraînement a bord d'un vaisseau spécialiser.

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe arrive devant une porte en métal

-Très bien mesdemoiselles, je vais vous laissez faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux camarades dit port en s'éloignant laissant Ruby et Yang sans trop savoir quoi faire, ce fut finalement Yang qui parla en première :

-allez Ruby, il est temps de faire ton meilleur sourire et de se faire de nouveaux amis

Néanmoins en voyant la pitoyable tentative de Ruby de faire un sourire à travers sa nervosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer

-Yang, c'est pas drôle !

-désolé, c'est que la tête que tu nous fais est juste...

Voyant Ruby resté nerveuse, Yang soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de Ruby

-Allez Ruby, t'es la meilleure tireuse que je connaisse et tu es même surement meilleur que moi en pilotage, il n'y a aucune chance que ces types ne t'aiment pas.

-surement...

-Avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras peut-être même l'amour de t'as vie, dit Yang avec un clin d'œil

-yang, gémit Ruby

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer Yang ouvrit la porte, avec une Ruby soupirante derrière elle.

La pièce était réellement minuscule, avec juste assez de place pour les 4 lit superposé et pouvoirs marché entre eux, une lumière brillant au plafond était la seule source de lumière de la pièce

La salle était vide sauf pour une femme dans le lit en bas à droite de la pièce

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une Felacatian, bien que l'absence de queux et la présence d'une paire d'oreille féline sur sa tête démontrait qu'elle avait du sang d'au moins une autre espèce.

Elle lisait une livre dans une langue que ni yang ni Ruby n'arrivait à déchiffrer, la femme leva les yeux a leur arrivé

\- bonjour dit-elle d'une voix calme et monotone

-salut, tu dois être notre nouveau camarade, je suis Yang Xiao Long, et voici ma sœur Ruby Rose.

-Salut, Ravi de te rencontrer dit Ruby

Un moment de silence suivi avant que la Felacatian ne réponde

-je m'appelle Blake Beladonna

-alors, y a il une autre personne en plus de nous 3 ? demanda Yang en espérant que Blake se sociabilise un peu avec eux, après tout quitte a passé le reste de la guerre dans le même escadron qu'elle, autant bien s'entendre.

-Une arkaniene, avec une cicatrice a l'oeil gauche.

Alors que Yang et Ruby se regardait en se demandant quoi dire, black poussa un soupir avant de poser son livre

-et donc, d'où venez-vous toutes les deux ? dit elle

-Nous venons de correlia, dit Yang, heureuse que la fille commence a leurs parlers.

-Et toi, d'où tu viens, demanda Ruby.

-De Felacat, dans la bordure exterieur.

Apres un moment d'un silence inconfortable, Yang tapa dans c'est main, faisant sursauter les deux autres femmes.

-Bon est si on allait dire bonjour a notre quatrième partenaire !

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera, dit black en secouant la tête.

-t'inquiète pas chaton, tout le monde aime rencontrer Yang Xiao Long, dit la blonde en prenant ces deux coéquipiers les entraînant de force vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Black a d'abord voulu résister, puis elle vit le visage résigné de Ruby et compris qu'elle avait été entraînée par quelqu'un de turbulent et qu'il serait plus rapide de les suivre que de se battre pendant des heures.

Alors que blacke était dans ces pensés, elle se heurta au dos de Yang qui s'était soudainement arrêté

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yang ? demanda Ruby confuse

-Je sais pas ou est cette Weiss

-...

-pff

Voyant black pouffé, Ruby la regarda avec un léger sourire tandis que Yang pris un air faussement blessé

-et voila, je veux juste me sociabilisé et on se moque de moi

-désolé c'était juste si...inattendu

"_Finalement, peut-être que cette sortie sera plus sympa que prévu_" pensa Black avant de passer devant les deux sœurs

-Suivez-moi, elle est surement dans la salle des simulateurs

-Il y a une salle des simulateurs ici, s'exclama Yang

-évidemment comment voulez vous qu'on s'entraîne où sinon ?

-Mais le capitaine Port n'a rien mentionné a par le test de demain soupira Ruby, faisant un peu grimacer Blake

-Le capitaine Port est un officier un peu...tête en l'air

-Au moins nous avons une bellabeauté pour nous aider dit Yang avec un clin d'œil à Blake

-...Yang, depuis combien de temps tu la gardes en réserve celle-là ? demanda Ruby

-Depuis que blake nous a dit son nom, répondit Yang avec un sourire tandis que Blake lui lança un regard noir avant de recommencer à marcher vers la salle des simulateurs.

Dans une des salles sur le Côté du temple, se trouver une pièce remplie d'une vingtaine de simulateur de Vol.

Plusieurs personne de nombreuse race différente était dedans, on pouvait voir sur un écran géant en hauteur au fond de la salle qui diffusait la bataille en cours dans les simulateurs.

-Bien, la bataille vient de se terminer, dit Blake

En effet, on pouvait voir sur l'écran géant les débris des vaisseaux rebelle détruit tandis que les Cadets sortaient des simulateurs.

Parmi les Cadets, une femme a la peau pâle et aux cheveux blancs, une cicatrice au niveau de l' œils gauche, c'est pupille était blanche tandis que c'est main ne comportait que 4 doigts, montrant ainsi qu'elle était une arkaniene, se dirigea vers eux.

-Black dit elle en hochant la tête.

-Weiss, voici Yang et sa petite soeur Ruby, elles sont nos nouveaux colocataires jusqu'au test dit Black.

-Salut, dit Ruby en levant légèrement la main.

Weiss lui jeta un regard froid pendant un instant avant de dire.

-Nous pourrons faire connaissance demain, quand vous aurez prouvé que vous êtes suffisamment doué pour rester avec moi.

-C'est quoi ton problème, s'exclama Yang en fronçant les sourcils faisant tiquer Weiss.

-Mon problème est que la majorité des personne ici sont incompétentes et que c'est à cause d'eux que nous venons de perdre répondit weiss en pointant du doigt l'écran géant avant de partire.

Yang tourna finalement un regard interrogateur vers blacke.

-hé bien, elle n'a pas forcément tort, la plupart des gens ici pensent que piloter est simple mais la majorité serait plus a l'heure place dans l'infanterie, pas que je déprécie l'infanterie, simplement qu'il y serait plus efficace, dit black faisant pousser un soupir aux deux sœurs.

-Yang, et si on allait s'entraîner.

-Sa marche, je te suis petite sœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la salle des simulateurs.

Sur une estrade se trouvait un homme d'âge moyen se tenait devant un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne, chacun ayant la tenue orange des pilotes de l'alliance.

-Bonjours a tous, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis le colonel ozpin et je serais avec plusieurs autre officier votre évaluateur pour ce test.

Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous nous on rejoint suite à notre déclaration.

Et je vois devant moi des hommes et des femmes de toutes les races de cette galaxie, tous unis dans leur désir de combattre la tyrannie de l'empire.

Mais ce que je vois surtout, c'est une énergie gaspillée, sans autre but que le combat contre l'empire, trop concentré à détruire pour songer à construire.

vous apprendrez que notre but n'est pas de détruire l'ordre, mais dans crée un nouveau, plus juste, plus équitable.

Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous n'étiez pas née lorsque l'ancienne République était la, lorsque les races vivaient dans l'égalité, et peut être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le verra jamais, mais ce n'est pas pour nous que nous nous battons, mais nos enfants et leurs enfants après eux.

Le colonel Ozpin se retira, laissant place a une femme blonde portant des lunettes en plus d'un air sévère qui envoya des frissons dans chacun des cadets présent.

-Bonjour a tous, je suis le commandant Glynda Goodwitch, je serais celle qui vous transmettra les informations et votre opérateur lors de cette simulation, bien maintenant tout le monde a dû recevoir un datapad avant d'entré, je souhaiterais que vous vous dirigiez vers le simulateur avec le même numéro indiquer dessus,votre désignation sera "hunter" suivi du numéro de votre simulateur, de plus ample instruction vous seront donnez une fois a l'intérieur.

-Bonne chance sœurette dit yang avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sont simulateurs

Ruby jeta un dernier regard a Yang avant d'entrer dans le simulateur 9 en poussant un soupir.

Ruby sourit alors qu'elle alluma son "vaisseau", être entouré par la mécanique était là ou elle se sentait le mieux, ici seul la logique de la mécanique était présente. Elle n'avait plus besoin de faire attention aux autres personnes, à devoir faire attention a sa façon de parler, de se comporter. Elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas comprendre comment sa sœur pouvait autant aimer discuter avec les autres. Pour elle, il n'y avait que dans un vaisseau qu'elle pouvait vraiment se sentir a l'aise.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'écran du simulateur s'alluma, laissant voir une vingtaine d'autre appareille, des Z-95 Headunter, tous en attentes dans ce qui ressemblait au hangar d'un croiseur.

"A l'attention de tout les cadets, la simulation va bientôt commencer, préparez-vous."

Alors que la voix du commandant goodwitch disparu, une alarme raisonna dans le vaisseau et une voix résonna dans le hangar.

"A tous les vaisseaux, en avant"

Au même moment, les vingt vaisseaux décollèrent.

Alors que son chasseur sortait du hangar, Ruby pouvait voir un champ d'astéroïde proche du vaisseau tandis que sont radars affichait plusieurs escadrons de chasseur tie en approche.

"A tous les chasseurs ici le commandant goodwitch, votre but est de tenir pendant 20 minutes, le temps que le croiseur puisse passer en hyper-espace, vous êtes seul, et les canons du croiseur sont trop endommager pour pouvoir vous aider, bonne chance escadron hunter, et que la force soit avec vous."

-_Génial_, pensa Ruby, _lâché au milieu d'une bataille avec presque aucune instruction sans chef d'escadron et en infériorité numérique, vraiment génial_.

Elle pouvait voir les chasseurs impériaux volaient vers le groupe de chasseur rebelle, faisant involontairement apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Ruby.

-Et c'est parti.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Simulation

* * *

À l'intérieur de la salle des simulateurs sur Yavin 4, un écran géant montrait une bataille se dérouler dans un champ d'astéroïde. La bataille était analysée par plusieurs officiers de l'alliance, y compris le colonel Opzpin et le commandant Glynda.

"J'ai un chasseur tie au cul, j'ai besoin d'aiaagh..."

-c'est le 5 em à avoir été détruit, dit Glynda avec un froncement de sourcil, faisant sourire Ozpin

-Allons ma chère, ne soyez pas trop dure avec ses jeunes gens, je trouve qu'il résiste plutôt bien, cela fait déjà 7 minute.

-je sais bien, mais nous manquons déjà de pilote, si nous ne pouvons pas en trouver plus rapidement...

-laisse-leurs le temps de s'améliorer Glynda.

-Le temps est ce dont nous manquons le plus mon colonel.

-Je ne parlais pas de leur laisser des mois à s'entrainer, attendons justes la fin de la simulation, j'ai un bon pressentiment avec se groupe.

Pendants ce temps, dans les simulateurs la situation se détériorait rapidement.

Le vaisseau de Weiss suivait un chasseur Tie de prés, navigant agilement entre les tirs, weiss vis le chasseur passer au-dessus d'un astéroïde troué, lui donnant une idée.

Elle décéléra légèrement et passa par le trou de l'astéroïde, navigant avec agilité et sortant juste après avoir vu le chasseur tie passer devant elle. Elle mit son appareil juste derrière lui et tira une courte salve, faisant exploser le chasseur impérial et amenant weiss a poussé un bref soupir de soulagement.

Elle profita de ce répit pour jeter un coup d'œil a la bataille en cours, le résultat lui apportant une grimace.

La bataille était naturellement en leurs défaveurs, mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Les chasseurs impériaux avaient détruit un quart de leurs effectifs, mais il s'était surtout dangereusement rapproché du croiseur, pratiquement à porter de feux.

Les chasseurs rebelles restant essayait tant bien que mal de se regrouper dans un semblant de formation pour protéger le croiseur.

Au moment où Weiss commença a accéléré, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le tir vert d'un chasseur tie juste derrière elle, lui faisant dériver instantanément toute la puissance vers les boucliers.

-ici hunter 16, j'ai deux chasseurs derrière moi dans le cadran 2B, j'ai besoin d'aide, dit weiss tandis qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de semer les 2 chasseurs impériaux en se faufilant au ras des astéroïdes, réussissant a en détruire un en passant de justesse entre deux gros astéroïde.

Mais malgré ces tentatives, elle ne parvenait pas à semer le dernier chasseur.

-comme si j'allai échouer ici et maintenant dans un stupide simulateur, se dit Weiss alors qu'elle concentrait toute son énergie à éviter d'être ciblé par le chasseur tie évitant magistralement une volée de tir par une pirouette acrobatique, quand elle vit son poursuivant exploser, détruit par plusieurs tires rouges, et entendit une voit juvénile.

"Hey hunter 16, ici hunter 9, pas besoin de me remercier."

-j'y crois pas, c'est cette gamine qui m'a sauvé ?! pensa weiss en reconnaissant la voix de Ruby

"Hey Weiss, je pense que l'on devrait aller rejoindre les autres maintenant."

-je sais bien, pas besoin que tu me le dises.

"okay okay, pas besoin de s'énerver, prend position sur mon aile gauche qu'on puisse y aller

En poussant un soupir, Weiss s'exécuta espérant pouvoirs terminer cette simulation sans se faire descendre.

Non loin de la, Yang était elle aussi aux milieux des problèmes, littéralement. Elle naviguait aux milieux des chasseurs tie, se collant à eux le plus possible pour que les autres chasseurs ne puissent tirer de peur de toucher leurs alliés.

C'était une manœuvre pour le moins dangereuse, mais qui l'avait maintenue en vie...jusque la.

Bien que plusieurs carcasses de chasseur impériaux témoigne de son efficacité, les Tie chasseur restant dans sa zone était maintenant trop peu nombreux pour que la blonde puisse continuer son spectacle, et plusieurs la prenaient déjà en chasse.

Le sourire de yang s'agrandit alors qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans sont corps, exacerbant ses sens

-venez-la mes mignons, je vais vous montrer comment on s'y prend.

"Hunter 7, ici hunter 20, décale-toi sur la gauche, j'arrive par là pour te soutenir"

Yang reconnu la vois de blacke et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquer mais ne vis rien, que se soit à l'œil nue ou sur son radar, de plus l'espace était dégagé jusqu'au astéroïde et les chasseurs Tie aurait le temps de la descendre 10 fois si aucune aide ne venait. Elle avait donc deux choix, le premier était de rester là et d'essayer de détruire tous les chasseurs impériaux en comptant sur ses capacités, avec une bonne chance d'échouer, ou parié sur un appel étant peut-être un piège tendue par les instructeurs pour la testée.

La pensée fit sourire Yang, elle avait toujours aimé parié.

-Bien reçu blakie, je compte sur toi, dit la pilote blonde en faisant viré son appareil vers la destination indiquer.

Son chasseur naviguait du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers les tirs impériaux évitant la plupart et son bouclier absorbant les autres, mais cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps le bouclier faiblissant un peu plus à chaque instant.

-hunter 20, si tu dois m'aider c'est maintenant ou jamais, dit yang en sentant sa fin approcher à grand pas.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis d'un des astéroïdes proche sortie un chasseur Z-95 rebelle suivie par un chasseur Tie impérial.

"Désolé hunter 7, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de celui-là a temps"

Yang se permit de lâcher un soupir de soulagement avant de se rediriger vers le chasseur de blake

-pas de problème, je m'occupe de lui, et tu t'occupes des miens, sa marche ?

"C'est le plan"

les deux chasseurs se rapprochaient a grande vitesse quand yang eu soudain une idée

-Hunter 20, j'ai l'idée du siècle, quand je te le dirai braque a gauche, OK ?

"qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire" demanda blacke, l'hésitation présente dans sa voix.

-Tu verras, fais-moi confiance, quand je dirai 3, tu braques.

"...j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais"

Yang ne répondit, se contentant d'accélérer son appareil

les deux Z-95 se rapprocher a grande vitesse, navigant entre les tires des impériaux, il n'était plus qu'a quelle que centaine de mètre quand yang commença son compte a rebours

1...

"sa a intérêt a marché, Yang"

2...

-je n'échoue jamais, chaton, répondit Yang

3...maintenant !

Au signal les deux chasseurs tournèrent chacun d'un côté différent, confondant les impériaux qui les poursuivait, et ne leur laissant pas le temps de bouger pour éviter le chasseur qui arrivé de derrière black et qui s'écrasa sur l'un des poursuivants de Yang tandis que les autres chasseurs s'écarter du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce dispersant dans toutes les directions et brisant leur formation

Pendant ce temps les chasseurs de Yang et Blacke foncèrent d'un même accord sur les impériaux dispersés, en détruisant plusieurs avant que les 4 derniers chasseur ne se regroupent en un semblant de formation

-ok hunter 20, dit Yang, plus que ces 4 là et on pourra rejoindre les autres au croiseur

"bien reçu hunter 7, commença Blake, on devr...

Mais avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, deux chasseurs impériaux explosèrent avec une synchronisation quasi parfaite, et deux Z-95 rebelle apparurent pourchassant les derniers Tie chasseur.

"ici hunter 9, on dirait que tu m'as déjà remplacé Yang"

-Ruby, ça fait plaisirs de te voir ! s'exclama la blonde

"Pareil ici", répondit Ruby alors que le chasseur Tie qu'elle poursuivait explosa sous les tirs de son propre chasseur

Non loin weiss détruisait le dernier chasseur impérial qui avait poursuivi Yang

"Ok, dit ruby, hunter 7 et hunter 20, sur mon aile droite, hunter 16 sur m'a gauche, nous devons rejoindre le croiseur

"bien reçu hunter 9"

"5 sur 5"

"je suis juste derrière toi"

Plus proche du croiseur, un nombre impressionnant de débris était présent tendit qu'un chasseur se déplaçait a une vitesse impressionnante, chassant les impériaux dans ce qui semblait être une faciliter déconcertante.

Derrière lui, un autre chasseur rebelle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre l'agile vaisseau.

Jaune poussa un soupir, depuis le début de la bataille il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre que suivre ce chasseur. En soi ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, cela l'avait probablement gardé en vie jusque la, mais il doutait qu'il serait capable de rejoindre les rangs de la rébellion en tant que pilote à part entière en ne faisant que suivre les autres.

-Hunter 2, ici hunter 17, on a deux chasseurs Z-95 poursuivie par des impériaux a 10 heures

"Reçu 5 sur 5 hunters 17, je me dirige vers eux" répondit hunter 2 en changeant brusquement de direction vers les deux chasseurs poursuivie par 4 Impériaux

En même temps que Jaune faisait tourner son vaisseau pour suivre hunter 2, une carte du champ de bataille se faisait dans sa tête. C'était probablement la seule capacité dont il était fier, le fait de pouvoir visualisé n'importe quel champ de bataille en 3 dimensions instantanément.

il pouvait voir que hunter 2 ou Pyrrha, c'était une de ses camarades de chambre et il avait reconnu sa voix après tout, détruisait avec facilité deux des chasseurs et tandis qu'elle prenait le troisième en chasse le quatrième se glissa derrière elle

-c'est ma chance, pensa-t-il en dirigent son appareil derrière le chasseur Tie qui avait pris Pyrrha en chasse, et attendit que Pyrrha ne verrouille sa propre cible, car il savait qu'à ce moment-là, pendant un court instant le chasseur de Pyrrha serait presque immobile, tout comme son poursuivant.

Et Pyrrha ne le déçut pas, il ne lui fallut qu'une pognée de seconde pour verrouiller le chasseur ennemi, et alors que le chasseur derrière elle stoppait pendant un instant ses manœuvres, sans doute pour pouvoirs verrouiller correctement Pyrrha, jaune saisie l'occasion et tira presque au même moment que sa coéquipière, détruisant ainsi les deux chasseurs.

"Merci hunter 17, il voulait pas me lâcher celui-là" dit Pyrrha

-pas de problème hunter 2, dit jaune en jetant un coup d'œil au deux chasseurs qu'il venait de sauver et vis qu'ils n'avaient pas chaumé, bloquant une attaque de plusieurs bombardiers ennemie qui se dirigeait vers le transporteur.

"Hey hunter 2, merci de nous avoir aidé, si vous voulez renny et moi, on vous laisse nous aider a dégommé ses idiots la aussi", dit une voix énergique, que Jaune reconnue comme étant Nora, une autre de ses camarades de chambre.

"Ici hunter 12, ce que hunter 11 voulait dire par la, c'est qu'elle vous remercie de nous avoir aidé et vous demande si vous pourriez aussi nous aider avec ses bombardiers que nous rejoignons les autre au plus vite" dit la voix calme de Ren, le dernier de ses camarades de chambre.

"Ouais ouais, tout pareil" répondit Nora

-pas de problème hunter 12, on arrive, dit jaune en pouffant

De fait, les deux chasseurs arrivèrent rapidement et détruisirent les bombardiers restant

Jaune profita du répit pour jeter un coup d'œil au transporteur, craignant qu'un groupe d'impériaux n'ai détruis le croiseur pendant qu'il était occupé

Heureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Coco fit naviguer son chasseur entre les tirs des impériaux confiantes que ses trois partenaires serait plus que capable de la couvrir tendit qu'elle cibla l'un des deux bombardiers tirant une longue salve, le détruisant et se mis immédiatement derrière le deuxième bombardier impérial.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir ses camarades éliminer rapidement les chasseurs protégeant sa cible, faisant apparaitre un sourire sur son visage avant de faire feux sur le dernier bombardier le détruisant dans une grande explosion

Les trois personne qui l'accompagner actuellement était velvet, fox et yatsuashi, les trois même qui l'avait accompagné durant la moitié de sa vie, et trois des meilleurs pilotes qu'elle connaisse.

Coco pouvait voir les impériaux se regrouper hors de porter de tir, surement pour lancer une dernière attaque avant que le croiseur ne passe en hyper-espace, elle profita de ce repos pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille.

-intéressant, dit elle en remarquant que les autres pilotent s'en était bien mieux sortie qu'elle ne le pensait.

Sur les 20 chasseurs rebelles, il en restait 12 en ce comptant elle même et ceux qui l'accompagnent, il était réparti en 3 groupe de 4 et se dirigeait déjà vers le croiseur

-ici hunter 4, a tous les chasseurs encore en combat, au rapport

"Ici hunter 9 avec hunter 16, 7 et 20, au rapport" lui répondit une voix juvénile et enthousiaste

"Hum, ici hunter 17 avec hunter 2, hunter 11 et hunter 12, au rapport" répondit une autre voix, plus hésitante

Coco souris, ils semblaient qu'ils avaient déjà tous quelqu'un pour les guider

-Très bien, hunter 9, sur mon aile gauche, hunter 17 prend mon aile droite, formez une ligne défensive devant les croiseurs défendez le a tous pris

"Bien reçu" répondirent les deux jeunes pilotes a l'unisson, et tandis qu'ils se plaçaient sur leurs positions respective, les impériaux arrivaient avec une dernière attaque avec toutes leurs forces restantes.

Dès qu'ils furent à porter les Z-95 rebelles firent feux avec une synchronisation étonnante détruisant facilement les chasseurs Tie sans bouclier alors que la riposte de ses derniers se heurtait au bouclier rebelle qui bien que faible était entièrement concentré à l'avant de leur chasseur leur donnant une plus grande protection

Après avoir passé le dernier chasseur Tie, coco faisait passer son appareil derrière un impérial, le détruisant rapidement d'une courte salve avant de plonger pour éviter deux chasseurs ennemie qui avait décidé de la prendre en chasse, bien que les deux pilote impériaux ne firent pas long feux, velvet et fox qui arrivèrent tout deux d'en face, détruisant les deux poursuivant de coco dans une gerbe de feu.

Autour d'elle, la bataille se dérouler plutôt bien pour les cadets, tous les survivant était de bon pilote et ils parviendraient sans aucun doute à tenir jusqu'au temps limite

C'est alors qu'elle vit à l'autre bout du croiseur un chasseur Z-95 avec un de ses moteurs en feu

"Ici hunter 17, j'ai été touché par un escadron de chasseur accompagnant un bombardier, j'envoie les coordonner, je répèt...

Le vaisseau de jaune s'embrasa alors, sans qu'il est eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Intérieurement, coco remercia le jeune homme de lui avoir fournis les coordonner avant d'être détruit.

-ici hunter 4, hunter 2, 11 et 12 allez me détruire cet escadron, les autre avec moi, c'est la dernière vague de chasseur avant que le croiseur ne passe en hyper espace.

"Bien reçu hunter 4, on est avec vous"

De retour dans la salle de simulation, dire que les instructeurs étaient choqués serait un euphémisme

-si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais ce test être réussi..., déclara le capitaine Port

-il semblerait que pressentiment était juste, ma chère Glynda, ajouta ozpin en buvant un gorgé de son café.

-en effet répondit cette dernière en soupirant, ce test avait été conçu pour être de plus en plus difficile, avant de devenir quasiment impossible après les 15 premiers minute.

Le réussir était un exploit, plus encore avec si peu de perte.

-ha, on dirait que les cadets ont finalement réussi, remarqua Port alors que le croiseur passait en hyper espace et que l'écran principale affichait Victoire

-en effet, répondit ozpin en regardant avec un sourire les jeunes cadets sortir des simulateurs, certain avec une mine dépitée sur leur visage, d'autre rayonnant de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les astéroïde de Silken

* * *

Dans l'espace sauvage, système silken

Coco observa la cantina d'un œil ennuyer, cela faisait 2 semaines depuis qu'elle et les autres membres de son nouvel escadron était officiellement devenue des pilotes a par entière de l'alliance.

Elle même était devenue, à la surprise générale, le chef du nouvel escadron, l'escadron hunter, avec le grade de capitaine.

A la même table qu'elle se trouvait les 4 mêmes personnes auxquels elle était habituée, et qui était maintenant ces camarades de vole.

Elle s'était retrouvée embarquer dans une partie de pazaak, et profita du temps que ces amis mettaient joue pour regarder plus attentivement la cantina

A sa gauche se trouver fox ou hunter 2, un miraluka aux cheveux rouge et a la peau sombre, fox était son plus ancien ami, avec qui elle avait grandi et qui l'avait suivi pendant des années, du genre calme, il n'en était pas moins son meilleur amis

En face se trouvait hunter 3, Velvet, une humaine qu'elle avait rencontré durant son adolescence, Velvet avait été élevée par des marchands Lepi, la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux marron et portait constamment un sourire sur son visage. Elle était un peu le cœur de leur petit groupe, toujours là pour aider, rigoler ou descendre un chasseur impérial.

À droite de Velvet se trouvait yatsuashi, aussi connue sous le sobriquet de hunter 4, aussi un humain, mais beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne, avec des yeux bridés. il était né et avait grandit sur coruscant ou Coco l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle accompagnait son père la bas pour un voyage d'affaire. Le géant stoïque était le dernier membre du groupe, Coco l'ayant rencontré que vers la fin de son adolescence.

Dans un coin de la pièce elle pouvait voir les sœurs Xiao long et Rose, respectivement hunter 8 et 5, monter un blaster qu'elle pourrait jurer être illégale, même si cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Les deux sœurs étaient devenues les contrebandières attitrées de l'escadron, fournissant tout ce qui était plus ou moins légal aux autres pilotes. En fait Coco était certaine qu'elles avaient déjà une solide expérience de contrebandières.

Poursuivant son inspection elle remarqua la forme d'hunter 7, Blake dans un des coins sombre de la cantina. La jeune Felacatianne était en train de lire un authentique vieux livre dont Coco ne pouvait même pas comprendre le titre. La jeune fille était généralement silencieuse, même si elle se faisait souvent trainer pas Yang et Rubis dans des combines parfois plus que douteuse, comme cette fois ou elle a été obligé de pirater le système informatique de la base pour faire passer des cookies en douce.

Cela l'amenait d'ailleurs a la quatrième personne du Groupe du lieutenant Rubis : Weiss Schnee  
Hunter 6 était la surprise de cet escadron. A vrai dire Coco n'aurait jamais imaginé être amené à travailler avec une Arkadienne au sein de la rébellion. Évidement elle avait de nombreuse ressemblance avec ceux que Coco avait déjà rencontré, elle était Hautaine, Arrogante et froide avec la plupart des personne, mais elle se souciait aussi réellement de ses coéquipiers, savait être douce quand il le fallait et détestait l'empire et son propre gouvernement pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Son regard continua d'errer dans la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur une tête blonde, Jaune.  
Jaune était l'autre lieutenant de l'escadron, opérant sous le surnom d'hunter 9. Jaune était un cas un peu particulier. Il n'était pas le meilleur pilote qui soit, mais il avait le cœur au bon endroit, dévouer a la cause rebelle et toussent était obligé d'admettre qu'il était un excellent stratège

A coté de lui se trouvait phyrra Nikos, aussi appeler hunter 10, une mandaloriene, et peut être la meilleure pilote de cet escadron. La rouquine avait, comme toujours ses cheveux en queux de cheval, son expression calme et légèrement souriante. A vrai dire Coco était prête a parié qu'elle avait le béguin pour Jaune, bien que phyrra préférerait mourir que de l'avouer, et que jaune était bien trop dense pour le remarquer...

Et en parlant de personne dense, cela amenait a hunter 11 ou Lie Ren de son vrai nom. Lie Ren était un lorrdien, ce qui faisait qu on ne le voyait que rarement parler, et jamais pour ne rien dire. Il avait de longs cheveux noir est pouvait être facilement considéré comme l'un des plus beaux hommes de la base. Et alors que la plupart le considéraient comme calme et associable, il y avait une personne sur la base qui parlait le langage corporel des lorrdien et qui le considérait comme bavard : Nora Valkyrie

Nora valkyrie était le dernier pilote de l'escadron hunter, volant sous le nom de hunter 12. Nora était une Zeltron, et probablement la personne la plus active que Coco est eu l'occasion de rencontrer. La jeune rousse était la définition même d'hyperactive, et a l'origine de la plupart des problèmes de Ren, même si il était sans aucun doute l'un comme l'autre d'excellent pilote complétement inséparable.

-Coco, a t'on tours, dit velvet

En poussant un soupir Coco jeta un coup d'œil au jeu, et grimaça en remarquant qu'il n'était clairement pas en sa faveur.  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait a un moyen de s'en sortir, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un soldat de l'alliance s'avancer vers elle.

-Capitaine Coco ? demanda t'il en la saluent  
-Oui ?  
\- le general Jan dodanna souhaite vous rencontrer  
-bien compris, répondit Coco en se levant  
-on dirait que notre capitaine a peur de perdre, dit Velvet en souriant  
-tu devrais remercier ce brave soldat velvet, il vient de te sauver d'une humiliante défaite, lui répondit Coco avec un sourire avant de s'en aller

Le général Jan Dodonna observait le vide spatial depuis le poste de commandement de la station. Il était déjà d'un certain age comme l'attestait ses cheveux blancs, mais rester droit et menait ses troupes tout aussi efficacement.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait installé cette base secrète dans le secteur et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à éviter la détection impériale.

-capitaine Coco au rapport, monsieur.

Dodonna se retourna pour voir la jeune capitaine des Z-95 de la base, Coco était une correlienne aux cheveux marron et avait une silhouette de modèle. Selon sont dossiers, elle s'était engagé dans l'armer impérial jusqu'à ce que l'empire pousse sa politique anti-humaine trop loin et finisse par renvoyer son meilleur ami, Fox Alister.

-repos capitaine, et jeter un coup d'œil a ses relevé, dit Dodonna en lui tendant sont datapade.  
Coco se détendit, et attrapa le datapad que lui tendait le général. Elle sentit ses sourcilles se froncer a mesure qu'elle lisait les données

-il semble qu'un vaisseau soit arrivé dans le système, un gros a cela, dit Coco en rendant au général sont datapad.  
-En effet, et j'aimerais que vous meniez les chasseurs voir de quoi il s'agit, dit le général, faisant grimacer Coco  
-Cela risque d'être compliqué général, nous venons juste de rentrer de patrouille et les chasseurs sont toujours en révision et réapprovisionnement, et j'aimerais autant éviter de me lancer dans une possible bataille avec des chasseurs a moitié fiable.  
-je comprends capitaine, avec un peu de chance, il s'agira juste d'un vaisseau égaré, et dans tous les cas cette base est suffisamment bien caché pour éviter d'être détecté trop rapidement.  
-je vous remercie monsieur, dit Coco en saluant le général

Pendant que Coco discutait avec le général, dans la cantina de la base, ruby et yang était sur un autre de leurs plans...

Les deux sœurs travaillaient autour de ce qui ressemblait a un disrupter Tenloss DXR-6, une arme hautement illégale. Néanmoins l'arme était sensiblement plus grosse que normalement.

-Ruby, pourquoi papa nous ferait passer un disrupter Tenloss, lui même déteste cette arme ? demanda yang en inspectant l'arme  
-Attends, il y a un message avec, répondit ruby en sortant sont datapad

" mes chères filles, je dois partir pour une livraison qui durera surement assez longtemps, et je ne peux pas emmener zwei avec moi, je vous l'envoie donc pour que vous puissiez vous occuper de lui, les aliments dont il a besoin ont aussi été joint"

C'est a ce moment, comme si il attendait le bon moment, que le disrupter Tenloss aboya, faisant sursauter toutes les personne pressente dans la pièce.

-Mon dieu, regarde Ren, c'est une arme qui abois s'écria Nora en tirant sur les vêtements du lorrdien  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l arme qui aboie, Nora, répondit calmement Ren

De fait, Yang saisi le disrupter, et en appuyant sur un bouton cachez sur le côté de l arme qui fit s'ouvrir la crosse du fusil laissant ainsi sortir un corgi noir et blanc, bien heureux de sortir de la.

-Ho mon dieu qu'il est minions ! s'écria weiss alors qu'elle s'approcha rapidement gagnant quelques regards étranges des autres pilotes pressent dans la salle.  
-Hé bien, je m'attendais pas a..., commença Ruby avant de voir blake sur une table, semblant prête à affronter la plus grande menace de sa vie, a l'exception que la menace en question ne faisait pas plus de 20 centimètres de haut.  
-Ok, SA c'est étonnant, dit Yang en regardant blake tandis que Zwei s'approchait tranquillement de la felacatiane.  
-Non, v va voir ailleurs, ne ne t'approche pas, cria blake d'une voie tremblante tandis que Zwei la regardait sans comprendre

Coco entra dans la cantina quelque minute plus tard pour voir que la totalité de son escadron moins blake s'était mis à dorloter un petit corgi, somme toute réellement minions.

-Très bien tout le monde votre attention s il vous plait, dit coco en claquant des mains pour attirer l'attention de ses pilotes. Tous se levèrent, bien qu'elle remarquât du coin de l'œil que ruby tenait toujours le petit corgi dans ses bras.

Coco pris une inspiration avant de continuer

-Demain matin a 7 heures, je veux tout le monde dans la salle de briefing, nous devrons faire une inspection sur un vaisseau qui vient d'arriver dans le secteur, des questions ?

Voyant que personne ne semblait en avoir, Coco les salua avant de s asseoir à la table de pazaak qu elle avait quitté plus tôt, et soupira en remarquant que s'est camarade semblait avoir laissé le jeu en suspense en l'attendant.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau sont propres jeu, elle faillie laisser tomber ses cartes d'entonnement, quand elle remarqua que la somme de ses cartes était égale a 20, la somme parfaite au pazaak.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour trouver celui ou celle qui avait changé ses cartes avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.  
En se retournant, elle vit fox lui faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin avant de retourner s'assoir.

au même moment, une discussion animée avait lieu à l'autre bout de la cantina.

-Non non et non, je refuse que cet sale bête dorme dans notre dortoir, dit blake en croisant les bras  
-Zwei n'est pas sale, contra ruby, il ne rechigne même pas à prendre son bain, pas vrai zwei ?  
-Woof !  
-Pas question, et je suis sûr que weiss et d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas weiss ? répondit blake en se tournant vers weiss  
-Mais c'est qui le plus mignon petit chien de la galaxie, mais oui c'est toi, disait weiss en caressant zwei

En désespoir de cause, blake voulue demander l'aide de yang, mais le sourire de cette dernière lui fit renoncer a cette possibilité.

-Très bien, il peut rester, mais il a intérêt à se tenir loin de mon lit, dit blacke en comprenant qu'elle avait perdu cette bataille.  
-Yeah, crièrent ruby et Yang en même temps

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le destroyeur impérial "Wrath of the emperor"

Le capitaine de vaisseau Vratan Kriff regarda le champ d'astéroïde devant lui depuis le pont de son destroyeur. Vratan était un humain au début de la trentaine, portant un uniforme parfaitement propre et une posture rigide.

Le moff Derliff lui avait ordonné de trouver et de détruire une base que les rebelles auraient installée dans la région, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient introuvables.

-Comment avance le repérage du champ d'astéroïde ? demanda il a son aide de pont, un vieux loup de l'espace qui répondait au nom de kerlik et qui avait servi dans la marine impérial depuis au moins la création de l'empire, si les rides sur son visage étaient une indication de son age.

\- toujours aucune nouvelle des sondes, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant, au vu de la taille du champ d'astéroïde, répondit le vielle homme.  
-Je veux que les chasseurs aillent aid..., commença Vratan avant d'être interrompue par une jeune enseigne.

-monsieur, nous avons trouvé quelque chose, dit elle en lui donnant un datapad

Vratan pris le datapad et souris en voyant les résultats, les rebelle était belle et bien la, et bientôt, ils seraient tous mort  
-très bien, jeux veut que l'on suive c'est transition, la base des rebelles se trouvent surement dans ce secteur, dit il en rendant le datapad a l'enseigne.

derrière lui,derlik poussa un soupir de frustration

-je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prenne même la peine de se rebeller, il devrait pourtant savoir que seul l'empire a la force de protéger l'ordre dans la galaxie, dit il  
-honnêtement, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous, c'est type sont la meilleure chance d'obtenir une promotion, peut être même d'entrer dans les bonnes grâce du moff Derliff, répondit son capitaine en s'avancent vers la vitre du navire.

Derlik poussa de nouveau un soupir, mais pour une raison différente cette fois, de nos jours la plupart des officiers étaient comme vratan, consumer par l'ambition, et pourtant l'empire lui semblait encore être meilleur que de se rebeller. Après tout il avait vue l'horreur de la guerre des clones et comprenait bien qu'aucune guerre, même la plus juste, ne valait la paix, même la pire de toutes.

Alors il se prépara silencieusement à la destruction de la base rebelle, priant la force d'avoir pitié des rebelles, car l'empire n'en aurait aucune.


End file.
